nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Capt. Miller
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maj. James Miller page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EternalBlaze (talk) 03:08, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mate! welcome aboard this wiki! im not that active here anymore but i look forward to seeing what you create! RisingSun2013 00:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) no problem. RisingSun2013 21:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Map Collab so i had a map idea (not a mod map, an article map), and thought youd be the perfect person to work on it with because it takes place in australia. i havent decided on a specific area of australia though. if you do decide to work with me on it, however, i do have a few conditions: #i want to be the one to choose the weapons of the map, their costs and work on their stats. #i want it to feature the crew from the map five (jfk, castro, nixon and mcnamera). i also want the backstory for how they got there to be that they found and used the hidden teleporter thats in five, and thus have sam as the announcer still. #id like for it to take place in a nature area of australia, like near a river or in a forest or something, but its negotiable. however, it will definitely be in australia. #if it has quotes, id like to keep them clean and mostly or completely without cursing if possible (this is negotiable). if you do decide to work on it with me, we can discuss the details for it then. for names, the only two i have are "Down Under" or "The Outback" (sorry if those sound too sterotypical, we can pick a different one if you think of one). we also need to discuss how we should communicate with each other for discussing the map; id prefer through comments on the article or through each others talk pages, but we can also use chat if you wish (no voice chats or skype or anything like that though). anyway, let me know whenever you can what your decision is and if you have any conditions as well. RisingSun2013 22:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) its fine man, and i was thinking 2015 but we could also do sometime in the 70s-2000s if you want. not 60s though, not that 60s isnt fine but i just would like to move it on at least one decade. RisingSun2013 20:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) so first thing we need to decide is, what should the name be? i gave my name ideas already ("The Outback" or "Down Under"), but again if you have a name idea we could use it instead. RisingSun2013 21:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) sounds good, ill make a page for the map so we can work on it whenever we want. RisingSun2013 18:20, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :also, 2 things: i decided on 1970s for the storylines sake, and i made a category named after you to label your creations with so you know theyre yours. RisingSun2013 18:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) sure. just make sure you edit both the page for outback and the page for the storyline (Forgotten Heroes). RisingSun2013 23:06, July 4, 2015 (UTC) i changed the info about the teleporter for you. i didnt know specifically what you meant, but hopefully i did what you asked. now, onto other matters about the map...i was thinking for the music easter eggs, we could both choose one song and the method for activating the song, rather than trying to agree on one song. i also was thinking that maybe since the map is called the outback that we should maybe make it actually take place in an outback area of australia rather than in a forest or something. would those 2 things be ok? RisingSun2013 01:42, July 25, 2015 (UTC) oh, and one more thing: i was thinking that later in the storyline, there could be the 4 random marines from nacht der untoten. since you already made a page for their backstory, would it be ok if that was used as their backstory for this storyline? RisingSun2013 01:45, July 25, 2015 (UTC) hey miller, youve been gone for whats coming up to 3 months now. ive tried to be patient but i would like to get moving along on the storyline so i have decided to cancel the map we were working on. if you ever come back maybe we can remake it at a different point in the story, but for now ill cancel it and go to doing a different one with someone else. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 00:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC)